Can't Breathe because i have one problem suite
by tigra.grece
Summary: Justin a des quintes de toux, ne peux plus respiré quelques fois et a des migraines. Brian le soigne mais pense que c'est du a des effets posts du a quelque chose qu'il a vu ou autre chose mais Justin ne veux pas lui dire ce que c'est.


Voici la suite de la fanfic **"Can't Breathe"**

Fic qui se passe post 513 : Justin veut travaill dans une agence de pub pour propos ses talents et Brian souhaite l'aid en le faisant sign dans son entreprise

_Petit rappel de l'episode precedent :_ Justin a des quintes de toux, ne peux plus respiré quelques fois et a des migraines.  
Brian le soigne mais pense que c'est du a des effets posts du a quelque chose qu'il a vu ou autre chose je ne sais quoi de soi il a vu quelque chose ou il est stress mais justin ne veux pas lui dire ce que c'est.

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Brian & Justin

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

**Can't Breathe Because I Have One Problem**

"Shit j'en ai marre de cette toux" dit Justin

"Ca fait pres de deux semaines" dit Justin entre deux quintes de toux

"Pourquoi tu vas pas voir le medecin ? " demanda Brian

"Car je sais ce qu'il va me dire que c'est du au stress, et c'est pour ca que j'ai mes migraines et tout" dit Justin

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas la premiere fois que tu as ca ? Et tu me l'a meme pas dit" demanda Brian

"Non, je te l'ai pas dit car je voulais pas t'inquieté , et d'habitude j'arrive a gérer (tousse) " dit Justin

"Car la cela n'a pas l'air d'allé, vu ton etat" dit Brian

"Mais je vais gérer , il faut juste que ca passe" dit Justin

"Ca fait quand meme pres de deux semaines que tu peux pas trop travaillé sans que tu ai ses quintes et pareil a la maison, on peut pas avoir nos seances habituelles ni quoi. Tu es allergique a quelque chose ?" demanda Brian

"Non, c'est une toux nerveuse" dit Justin

"Mais, toux nerveuse par rapport a quoi ?" demanda Brian

Justin ne répondait pas alors Brian commençait a faire de ses yeux de colere

"Justin, on s'est promis de tout dire, alors tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Brian qui voulait vraiment savoir

"Je cherche du boulot dans un direction d'art" dit Justin

"Quoi ?" demanda Brian

"Oui, je cherche du boulot dans la branche ou je travaillais quand j'étais en stage et que tu étais mon supérieur. J'ai envoyé des lettres et j'ai attendu les réponses, et c'est a partir de la que j'ai eu mes crises car j'ai eu que des refus" dit Justin

"Mais comment cela se fait ?" demanda Brian

Justin alla cherché les lettres pour les montré a Brian, même si cela rien que le fait d'y pensé lui donna une crise.

"Je désespère pas d'avoir une bonne nouvelle" dit Justin

Justin donna les lettres et les faisait lire a Brian

"Cher Mr Taylor,

Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncé que votre candidature n'a pas été retenu car nous avant actuellement trop de monde dans notre entreprise..."

"Chez Mr Taylor,

Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncé que votre candidature n'est pas retenu car malheureusement certains incidents nous on fait comprendre que vous n'êtes pas le meilleur choix pour l'entreprise".

"Celle ci a ete la plus claire, mais j'ai compris pourquoi car en fait Vanguard a appellé certaines entreprises ou on fait tourné quelque chose pour dire de ne pas me prendre" dit Justin

"Cela ne m'etonne pas, ca toujours ete sa politique, d'un coté heureusement qu'il m'a viré et que je suis mon propre chef et que j'ai pu recuperé pas mal de clients.

Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu cherchais du boulot dans cette branche je t'aurais proposé de travaillé avec moi." dit Brian

"Je t'en ai pas parlé ...(tousse) car je voulais pas que tu te sente obligé de me prendre car je veux me debrouillé par mes propres moyens, je ne voulais pas que tu me pistonne...(tousse) mais je constate que mon passé est toujours present pour differentes personnes" dit Justin entre quelques quintes de toux

"Tu as pu te debrouillé par tes propres moyens en allant a NY, tu as prouvé que tu pouvais reussir, mais malheureusement ses enflures ne veulent pas reconnaitre ton talent" dit Brian

"Je ne veux pas te traitement de faveur par rapport au travail, je veux qu'on me considere comme n'importe qui" dit Justin qui voulais qu'on le juge que par lui meme

"Tu m'as aidé pour differentes affaires, autant que tu vienne travaillé avec moi. En plus je te suis redevable car tu as sauvé ma peau il y a quelques années par rapport a Kip"

Justin resta surpris d'entendre ce nom

"Comment est tu au courant ?" demanda Justin

"Tu crois que je ne le savais pas, mais j'ai toujours su que c'etait grace a toi. Et pour ca je te suis redevable. Meme pour la Campagne contre Stockwell c'est toi qui a parlé a tout le monde de ce que j'avais fait, tu m'as aidé pour Babylon & meme pour Kinnetik"

"J'ai toujours ete la pour toi et ca ne change pas, car je t'aide comme tu m'as aidé aussi." disait Justin après avoir écouté Brian qui commençait a ouvrir son coeur a Justin

"C'est pour ca que je t'ai jamais rien demandé en echange et que je te le prouve depuis que tu es revenu de NY " dit Brian

"Justin Taylor alias Sunshine veut tu travaill pour moi ou tu t'occupera de l'artistique pour mon agence de publicit , tu travaillera a mes ordres, tu aura tres peu de traitement de faveur mais quand je le demanderais faudra que tu sois avec moi. Cela est compris, Mr Taylor" dit Brian en faisant son air de grand chef

"Oui, et j'accepte la proposition"

"Tu commencera des Lundi (on est Samedi)" dit Brian en tapant des mains

"Deja ?" demanda Justin. Qui croyait pas qu'il allait direct commencé

"Oui, tu voulais travaillé ben tu vas travaillé " dit Brian

"Oui"

"Mais avant ca on va celebré tout ca" dit Brian avec un grand sourire

"Avec plaisir" dit Justin

**FIN **


End file.
